one_direction_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Raindrops - Chapter 1
Liam's POV Beep, beep, beep, beep What was that? I raised my head slightly so I could hear where it was coming from. I looked around till I found the source of the annoying sound: My alarm clock. I groaned and reached out to stop the beeping clock. I laid my head back down, hoping to fall asleep again. But I couldn’t. I smiled. Today felt like a great day. I hopped off my bed and opened my chest of draws. I picked out a red long-sleeved tee-shirt and black jeans. I pulled them on and checked my appearance in my full length mirror. I looked fine. I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. I walked through the bottom level of my house to the kitchen. “There is no point on cooking, if I can’t cook,” I said to myself. It was true; I had no idea how to cook. Even toast, well, most of the time I burnt it. I decided skipping breakfast and go for a walk. I checked my phone. Nobody wanted me yet so I should be fine. I walked to the front door and opened it in glum surprise. It looked like it would rain. Then again, it looked like it would rain every day in London. I stepped outside when something caught my eye; A man in a black trench coat with a camera around his neck. I didn’t want photos today. Why couldn’t I ever have a day without getting chased by paparazzi? I took a step forward and the man noticed I was outside. Quickly, he ran to me. “Is it true you and Danielle broke up?” He asked grabbing his camera and bringing it to his face. I instantly stepped back inside and closed the front door, locking it. I sighed. Danielle and I broke up yesterday. News travels fast. She had thought I was hooking up with another girl when Danielle saw a photo of me and another girl kissing. It wasn’t even me kissing the blond. I would never kiss another girl while going out with somebody else. I thought Danielle knew that, but apparently not. I looked around. Even though I was probably going to be chased by a stranger, I wanted to leave my house. I crossed the hallway to the back door. I stepped out into the outside living area and closed the large glass door behind me. I ran across the yard to the fence. My neighbours probably wouldn’t like this. I jumped over the wooden fence and landed swiftly on my feet. I walked through my neighbour’s yard until I reached their gate. I opened the gate and left my neighbour’s yard. I walked over their front yard and started down the street. I walked down the new road until I reached a small mall. I walked on the footpath next to a couple food stores, when it started to rain. Great, exactly what I wanted on my ‘perfect day’, I thought to myself sarcastically. I kept walking down the path when I started to feel hungry. I looked up at a sign that said, The Coffee Place. That would be fine for me. I walked up to the door but I realised a person was sitting down next to the door, huddled against the wall. I looked at the person, it was a girl. Her long black hair was wet and matted and her clothes were wet and tangy against her small figure. “Hey, are you okay?” I asked the mysterious girl. She looked up at me. She had light blue eyes and pink cheeks. My heart faltered, what was that about? She blushed, “Uh, not really...” I instantly felt concerned for the girl. She looked like she might start crying, or maybe she already had been. “Is there anything I could do for you?” I asked her. She blushed again, “I don’t want to be rude.” “No its fine,” I said giving her a small smile. “Why are you all wet?” “I’ve been walking for a while. Uh, just wondering… Am I in London?” she asked looking ashamed. Why was she asking where she was? “Yeah. Why do you ask?” “I-I’m lost,” she shivered. “How about I take you back to my house, so you can get dried off,” I said noticing goose bumps forming on her skin. She almost laughed, “No. I’m fine, really. I just need to get back home.” Her last sentence slowed. “No, I’ll take you back to my house and we can figure out how to get you back home.” She winced and my stomach trembled. “Is that okay with you?” she asked looking into my eyes. “Yeah, it’s fine,” I said. I bent down and grabbed her hands which were wrapped around her legs. Her hands were cold and I realised her skin was the slightest bit blue. I pulled her up from the ground and I noticed her hair had a dark colour of purple at the end of her hair. “My name is Liam,” I said holding out my hand. “Uh, yeah I know. And my name is Violet.” I smiled, she had an accent and it sounded Australian. And she obviously knew about One Direction. “That’s a nice name,” I said to her, not lying. She looked down not saying anything. I put my arm around her shoulders to make her warmer. She snuggled into me and I led her to my street. Since it was raining, we got wet. Well, Violet more wet. We finally came to my house and I realised the man standing on the path next to my house, smoking a cigarette. Violet jolted under my arm before I could react. She stopped and took a step back making my arm slip off her. The man’s face came into view and Violet relaxed. “What?” I asked looking back at the man than Violet. “Nothing,” Violet said shaking her head. “I thought he was someone else.” The man walked up to us, reaching for his camera. “Liam! Who’s the girl?” he asked. But before he could take a picture, I grabbed Violet’s hand and pulled her to my front door. I used my other hand to open the door but it was locked. I patted the front pockets of my jeans with my spare hand and felt nothing. I forgot my keys. I quickly backed away from the door. Plan B. Still gripping Violet’s hand, we raced to the gate that was connected to the backyard. “Hurry,” I gasped, opening the gate. I pushed her into my backyard and let go of her warmed hand. “Go to the back door and get in the house. Leave the door open,” I instructed her. She simply nodded and dashed off around the side of the house. I closed the side gate and heard the photographer banging on the side of the tall, wooden gate, asking more questions. He knew I was still there. I held the door shut so the man couldn’t get in. I heard the back door open. I stopped pushing against the gate and raced for the back door. I got to the glass door and saw Violet in the door way. But I couldn’t stop to get her out of the way. The man was close to me and the door. I rushed inside, pushing Violet out of the way. I pulled the door closed and locked it. The man made it to the door and started hitting it, creating smudges on the once-pristine glass. I sighed and closed the curtain, making the living room become dark. “I’m sorry about that,” I said, looking down at my wet feet. She smiled, “No its okay. You probably get that a lot.” I smiled seeing her dimpled checks, “I guess so.” I looked around for something to say. “Ah, do you want to have a shower and get changed into some dry clothes,” I said with fake confidence. She blushed, “Sorry, I didn’t bring any other clothes.” “Uh, yeah,” I said blushing. “I might have something that might fit you,” I said thinking about the clothes Danielle left at my house. I looked into her blue eyes, “Why are you lost? I mean like… You were wondering where you were before.” “I don’t really want to talk about it,” she said in a small voice. “Violet… If you do, just tell me,” I said taking her hand in my own. She smiled and I felt comfortable. But, I had to get back to reality. Violet was probably freezing. “Come with me,” I said. Still holding her hand, I led her to the spare bathroom. “Just wait,” I said leaving her alone in the bathroom. I raced to the cupboard and pulled out a towel. I than ran to my room and pulled out a towel. I than walked fast and swiftly up to my room and opened my chest of draws for the second time this morning. I found a purple singlet and white jeans of Danielle’s and pulled them out. I then quickly grabbed my large green jumper to keep her warm. I ran back down the stairs to the bathroom. The door was slightly closed so I slowly pushed it open. “Okay I got some-“ I stopped. Violet’s blue tee-shirt had been pulled up to show off her flat stomach. But it wasn’t that she’d pulled up her shirt that horrified me. It was the sick, large purple bruises that covered most of her stomach which scared me. She quickly pulled her shirt back down. “I-I’m sorry,” I said stuttering. “No, I’m sorry. You… Didn’t need to see that,” Violet said, getting quieter with every word. “Violet,” I said. “Tell me what happened.” I placed the clothes next to sink and walked up to her. “Where did you get the bruises from?” I asked softly. “Ah. I got them-,” she gasped for air and I held her steady. “Tell me after you shower,” I said looking into her eyes. “Okay,” she said softly, defeated. I backed away from her and stepped out of the bathroom. I sighed and shut the door behind me. I was so confused. Why wouldn’t Violet tell me anything? Why was she lost? Where had she gotten the bruises from? Why did I feel so attached to her? The last thought made my head hurt. I walked to the kitchen, about to make a coffee, when I heard the doorbell ring. I moped to the door and rested my hand on the handle. What if it was that photographer? I looked out the blurry glass window next to the door. I could just make out two figures. They both had dark brown hair except one was taller than the other. I opened the door. “Hey guys,” I said to the new guests. “Hey Liam!” It was Louis and Harry. “What are you doing here?” I asked them, curious of their sudden appearance. “We were bored,” Louis said. “Eleanor went out shopping with Harry’s new girlfriend.” Harry smiled, almost as if the girl was an achievement. “She has a name!” Harry said, defending his new trophy. “Whatever. Eleanor went out shopping with Cleo.” “We’ve been going out for two days,” Harry said to me. “Harry. You’ve seriously go to drop her.” “Hey guys,” I said, not wanting a man fight. “Why don’t you come inside?” Louis smiled, “''After, I’m done with Harry.” “No. Not after you’re done with Harry. Now,” I said. Harry walked in, happy with me standing up for him. I looked at Louis. “''Fine!” he said and walked in after Harry. I closed the door behind them. The two boys made their way to the lounge room and sat down. There was silence and all you could hear was the- “Liam? Why is the shower running?” Harry asked. “I-I don’t know,” I said. For some reason I didn’t want to tell Harry and Louis Violet was here. Probably because they would make a big deal out of it. “You do know,” Louis said standing up. “No,” I shot back. “Yes!” “Hey, why don’t like Harry’s new girlfriend,” I asked to prevent him from going to the bathroom. Harry coughed, “She has a name!” “Don’t change the subject,” Louis said to me. There was a small silence and I heard the shower turn off. “Hey, it must have been a figment of your imagination,” I said. Louis pushed passed me. “No, don’t go that way,” I said tugging on his arm. He shrugged me off and strode to the bathroom door. “NO!” I yelled. I jumped up and tackled Louis to the ground. “Liam? Who’s there?” Violets voice came. “Nobody!” I yelled. “Somebody!” Louis yelled. The bathroom door opened and Violet stepped out, wearing the clothes I had given her. “Oh my gosh!” Violet cried. Louis relaxed on the ground, “Why didn’t you tell me?” “Um,” I looked up at Violet, unsure of what to say. Harry walked into the hallway at that moment. “Ooh, Liam. You’ve been busy!” Harry exclaimed. “Uh, no,” Violet said. I jumped off of Louis. “Sorry,” I said to Louis. I didn’t really know what for though. “It’s fine,” he said. “Uh, guys. This is Violet,” I said gesturing to her. Violet waved quietly, not saying anything. “Violet, this is Harry and Louis.” “Yeah… I know,” Violet said smoothly, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Pleasure,” Harry stepped forward and grabbed Violet’s hand and raised it to his lips. He gently kissed the smooth skin of her hand and Violet blushed. I felt envious that Harry could just walk up to a girl and do that. And I was jealous Harry had done that to Violet. “What about Cleo?” Louis asked. Thankyou Louis! “What about her?” Harry said. Louis just shrugged, “Never mind.” “So, what are you doing here, Violet?” Harry asked smiling. “Uh, actually. I was just leaving… So,” Violet began to walk out of the hallway. “Wait,” I said grabbing her hand. Probably the one Harry kissed. “Where are you going?” She hesitated, “Home.” “Why don’t you let me sort that out? You need to tell me also…” I trailed off. “Okay, but,” she pointed to Harry and Louis. “Are they going to stay?” Harry looked offended and Louis looked annoyed. Louis looked at me with puppy eyes, “Why can’t we stay? We have nowhere else to go.” Violet breathed in sharply. “No, Violet wants you to go,” I said, nodding to the door. “NO!” I looked at Violet who had suddenly shouted. “I mean… They don’t have to go. I mean like, I was only asking if they were staying or not. I don’t really care,” Violet said, covering up her outburst. “Are you sure? Those… were pretty bad. Do you want to tell Harry and Louis too?” I said, not saying the word bruises. I was too frightened to say the word. “It’s fine,” Violet said. “What is going on?” Harry asked, confused. “Come to the lounge room,” I said. I walked to the lounge room awkwardly with the others. When we got to the lounge room Harry, Louis and Violet all sat down. “Do you need something to drink,” I asked Violet. “Just some water please,” Violet said politely. I was about to walk to the kitchen but I realised Louis and Harry were sitting there too. “Uh, do you want anything guys?” I said to them, feeling bad for forgetting them. Louis shook his head smiling, “No, thanks.” I looked at Harry, “You?” “Just some water too,” he said, smiling at Violet. Anger pumped through me. How dare Harry- “I’ll help!” Louis suddenly said. I relaxed, “I don’t need any help. I’ll be fine.” Louis looked into my eyes, “No. Just let me help.” I stepped back from his serious stare. I nodded and turned around to the kitchen. I walked through the wooden sliding door to the kitchen. Louis followed me and slid the door behind him. I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and put them on the bench. I looked over at Louis who was still standing in front of the door. So much for help. “Liam…” Louis said slowly. “Yes?” I said. Please no questions about Violet! Please no questions about Violet! Please no questions about Violet! “Why is Violet here? Do you even know her? Where did she come from? Start explaining,” Louis said, demanding for an answer. I shrunk back, “I found Violet…” Louis groaned, “She’s not a dog!” I groaned, this was getting ridiculous, “No. I mean… I saw her and she looked sad and she was wet from the rain so I asked her if she was okay and she said no so I then asked her if she wanted to come home with me and she said okay so I took her home and now… yeah. Something like that.” I was embarrassed about my ranting, especially since I didn’t at all pause but it I felt better now I had told Louis. Louis looked at me quizzically. “So you found Violet- somewhere. And you helped her by taking her home,” Louis laughed. “This isn’t like our album. Take me home, Liam. Take me home!” He said in a strained voice which sounded like what Harry would sound like if one of his cats died. I blushed. No this wasn’t at all like our album. Happy girls in love. Violet was the opposite. She looked depressed when I found her. Louis looked at me, “Do you like her?” I looked around. Did Louis really have to ask me this? Louis noticed my distress, “Harry. I think he might…” “No. Harry is just flirting.” I hope. “Are you jealous?” Louis asked me. I sighed, “Uh… A bit.” Louis smiled. “But, it doesn’t matter anyway. She doesn’t like me so it won’t work out.” “Whatever, Liam. Whatever you want to believe,” Louis looked happy with himself. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the water jug from the fridge. I filled up Harry and Violet’s glasses and put the jug away. “Help? Unlike before,” I said nudging the glasses with my hand. Louis’s smirk peeled off his face, “You know I only said that so I could talk to you.” “Well, you owe me. Grab the glasses,” I was now the one with the smirk. Louis groaned as I pushed him away from the door. I stepped out to the lounge room. Ugh, NO! Had Violet heard anything? I looked over to the couch. Violet and Harry were deep in conversation. Hopefully they didn’t hear me and Louis in the kitchen. Louis came out of the kitchen behind me. As he walked pass me he nudged me with his elbow and smiled at me. Silent words ran through my brain. It will be okay, Louis’s voice said. I confidently walked deeper into the lounge room and sat on a single seater. Louis placed the two glasses in front of Harry and Violet on the coffee table and he sat down next to me on the creamy double sofa. Harry and Violet quickly emerged out of their tight conversation. Violet looked healthier. She reached down to her glass and took a large gulp. I didn’t realise she was so thirsty. “Violet… Would you like to explain,” Louis said softly and slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Okay.” Read more...> Category:Fanfiction Category:Liam Payne Category:One direction Category:Raindrops